No Game No Life
No Game No Life (ノーゲーム．ノーライフ), là một bộ light novel được viết và minh họa bởi Kamiya Yuu (榎宫祐) và được xuất bản bởi MF Bunko J. Series hiện giờ có sáu quyển, và anime làm theo đã được công bố vào ngày 27/7/2013. Project được thực hiện bởi Haruhi và Nagato Yuki ở forum Tàng thư viện, link gốc có thể xem ở đây . Nội dung Trong thế giới trò chơi, có một truyền thuyết đô thị về 『　　』 người đã trở thành người chơi giỏi nhất và chiến thắng từng game một trên thế giới. Không ai biết 『　　』 trông như thế nào cũng như không biết về danh tính của anh. Trên thực tế 『　　』 là một đội được thành lập bởi hai người, người mà đều là Hikikomori, NEET, nằm ngoài xã hội, và là otaku, cụ thể là Sora và Shiro. Sora là người anh trai, rất giỏi trong việc đọc trái tim của mọi người nhưng lại bị xem là vô tích sự khi so sánh với cô em gái của mình. Shiro là cô em gái, một thiên tài nhưng lại không thể nào thấu hiểu được trái tim con người. Một ngày nọ, hai người họ nhận được một lời mời từ một vị thần ở thế giới khác, và khi chấp nhận lời mời ấy, họ đã được đưa đến một thế giới nơi mà mọi thứ đều được quyết định bằng các trò chơi đơn giản, từ việc chỉ chơi cho vui cho đến đi qua những biên giới. Trong thế giới này, loài người Imanity chỉ còn lại một thành phố duy nhất là lãnh thổ cuối cùng của mình, và cũng chẳng có vua để trị vì thành phố ấy! Liệu Sora và Shiro sẽ có thể cứu vớt Imanity khỏi sự diệt vong của nó chứ? Lịch sử cập nhật *2013: **Ngày 3 tháng 8: Khởi động teaser. **Ngày 17 tháng 11: Project chính thức được đăng tải tại Tàng Thư Viện. **Ngày 19 tháng 11: Hoàn tất chương Mở đầu. **Ngày 28 tháng 11: Cập nhật PJ lên wiki. Tác phẩm No Game No Life của tác giả Kamiya Yuu Tập 1: Anh em game thủ sẽ cùng chinh phục thế giới thần tiên - (Toàn bộ) *Hình Minh Họa *Mở đầu/Prologue *Chương 1: Tay mơ/Beginner *Chương 2: Người khiêu chiến/Challenger *Chương 3: Cao thủ/Expert *Chương 4: Quốc vương/Grantmaster *Epilogue/Kết thúc Tập 2 - Có vẻ anh em game thủ đã để mắt tới đất nước Kemonomimi - (Toàn bộ) *Hình Minh Họa *Opening *Chương 1: Xếp đặt thế cờ/Weak Square *Chương 2: Nước khai cuộc/Unexpected Move *Chương 3: Nước thí quân/Sacrifice *Chương 4: Chiếu tướng/Checkmate *Kết thúc giả/Fake End Tập 3 - Hình như một trong anh em game thủ đã biến mất.... ? - (Toàn bộ) *Hình Minh Họa *Khởi đầu/Data Load *Chương 1: Cách phân ly/Sky Walk *Chương 2: Cách chỉ hướng/Blue Rose *Chương 3: Cách hướng dẫn/Killing Giant *Chương 4: Cách hội tụ/Rule Number 10 *True End Tập 4 - Anh em game thủ đã chạy trốn khỏi game tình yêu hiện thực *Hình Minh Họa *Lời dẫn *Chương 1: Chế độ dễ/Easy Start *Chương 2: Quỷ Dữ/Encounter Teaser Được dịch bởi DarkraD Tập 1 - Mở đầu Bản dịch của Valvrare Team Tập 4 : Hai anh em game thủ đã chạy trốn khỏi trò chơi lãng mạn thực tế - (Toàn bộ) *Minh họa *Lời dẫn *Mở đầu : Easy Start *Chương 1 : Encounter/lıʌǝᗡǝɥ⊥ *Chương 2 : Strategist/The Sun *Chương 3 : Charmer/ssǝɹdɯƎ ǝɥ⊥ *Chương 4 : Wild Card/The Fool *Chương kết : Interrupt End Nhân sự INACTIVE Translator: *Haruhi@tangthuvien *Nagato Yuki@tangthuvien Editor: Nagato Yuki@tangthuvien ACTIVE : Valvrare Team Translator : Cường Neko Editor : Neko Các tập đã xuất bản *No Game No Life 1 - Gamer siblings are going to take over the fantasy world (25 tháng 4, 2012) - ISBN 978-4840145466 *No Game No Life 2 - Gamer siblings had their eyes on country of animal eared girls (23 tháng 9, 2012) - ISBN 978-4840148191 *No Game No Life 3 - Gamer siblings fragment is missing......? (25 tháng 1, 2013) - ISBN 978-4840149587 *No Game No Life 4 - Gamer Siblings are escaping from a Real Love Game (25 tháng 6, 2013) - ISBN 978-4840151856 *No Game No Life 5 - It Appears the Gamer Siblings Hate New Game+ (25 tháng 11, 2013) - ISBN 978-4-04-066080-6 *No Game No Life 6 - It Seems the Gamer Couple Challenged The World (25 tháng Tư, 2014) - ISBN 978-4-04-066382-1 Category:No Game No Life Category:Host Project Category:Adventure Category:Fantasy Category:Romance Category:Harem Category:Game